Peaky? That's Perfect!
by AtLoLevad
Summary: Clara feels a bit off, and The Doctor explains why that's a good thing.


Clara Oswald let out a soft sigh as she felt a warm hand slide across her waist and come to rest over her massively swollen stomach.

"Mmm, your hand is warm." she murmured, nuzzling her head deeper into the pillow.

The Doctor looked startled at the sound of Clara's voice. "Sorry, love. You weren't meant to have woken up." he withdrew his hand.

"I've been up for a bit. Time Lord babies don't sleep as much as their mums would like them to," her eyes blinked open lazily and she offered up a brilliant smile. "And I never said you could move your hand. He likes your touch."

The Doctor allowed his grin to spread across his face, splaying his hand over Clara's skin.

"You know, you're quite lovely Clara. Almost being a mum suits you." The Doctor said, propping himself up on an elbow and looking down at his Impossible Girl. Although she hadn't been impossible for quite some time now, he rather liked referring to her as that. The Doctor was fond of his nicknaming skills.

Clara scoffed, "Well aren't you a fantastic liar. I haven't seen my feet in months and I've broken out in spots all over my face."

"Oh they're hardly noticeable. You've had bigger ones." The Doctor flapped his hand, completely unaware of the effect his words had.

Clara's mouth fell open in shock, "I do hope you're kidding." she fumed.

"Kidding about what? Your spots? I said they're hardly noticeable and I meant it." The Doctor said.

"Hmph, you're a bloody pain." Clara grumbled, trying to sit up so she could walk away. "Oy, Chin Boy, help me up! Please?"

The Doctor jumped up from the bed and hurried around to Clara's side. He held her hands in his and pulled her up.

"Oof!" Clara rubbed a hand over her stomach, before leaning up to press a kiss to The Doctor's cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't you worry, love. Shall I make us some brekkie?" The Doctor wiggled around in his place, a habit that made Clara slightly nauseous in her current state.

"I'd rather not, if it's all the same. I'm feeling a bit peaky," Clara waddled over to the bathroom so she could brush her teeth.

"Ooh! Peaky? Really? That's perfect!" The Doctor exclaimed, earning himself a sharp glare from Clara. "Oh,no no! you're misunderstanding me, my dear! Obviously you've found out that Time Lords have to gestate for a year."

"Yeah, which would have been nice information to know before this happened," Clara grumbled through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Yes, well. That's in the past," The Doctor flapped a hand. "Anyway, once the Mother's hit the eleventh month, it's really only a matter of when the baby decides to come out."

"Oh bugger that. If the little one's gotten your sense of time, I'll be waiting forever." Clara patted her stomach affectionately and smiled gently.

"Oh for Rassilion's sake, would you stop interrupting? I'm going to have to call you Interrupting Girl." The Doctor shook his head.

"Hasn't got quite the same ring as 'Impossible Girl' though, has it?" Clara hid her giggle behind a hand.

"Oh you," The Doctor growled, smiling. He took several steps closer to Clara and wrapped his hands around her waist. "You're still my greatest mystery."

"That's lovely and sentimental, I didn't know you had it in you. Now, what were you saying before I interrupted?" she asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What was I saying? That is a good question," The Doctor tapped his chin with a finger. "Ah! Yes, peaky. You said you were feeling peaky." he paused, and when Clara nodded in the affirmative, he continued, "Peaky feelings at this point generally mean that the baby's gotten rather sick of his confines and is ready to make an appearance."

"So you're saying that he'll be here soon?" Clara asked, eyes sparkling with excitement and fear.

"Exactly what I'm saying. Of course, he could have gotten time mixed up in there. I mean I can't guarantee he'll be out soon. It's been quite some time since I dealt with Time Lord babies. You'll forgive me if-"

Clara, fed up with his blathering, planted her hands on his shoulder and pressed her lips hard to his. His arms flailed about wildly and he took a step back as Clara released his face.

"Well that's always going to be an effective way of shutting you up," Clara grinned.

The Doctor frowned, "Oh, shut up."

* * *

**A/N: So I figured we all needed some fluff after TNoTD. I originally posted this on Tumblr. I'd love any prompts you guys have. :)**


End file.
